<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts Snapshots by charmingwillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385610">Hogwarts Snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingwillow/pseuds/charmingwillow'>charmingwillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shining Bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marauders Seventh Year, don't mind me, tumblr repost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingwillow/pseuds/charmingwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little day-in-the-life snippets of seventh year with James and Lily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shining Bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Standards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are little ficlets I posted on Tumblr a few weeks back; I wanted them in one easy to find place so here they are! I also, sort, kind of, wrote them with Stars Shine Bright in mind, so they could technically be considered a sequel? That fic is not required reading for these, don't worry-- this just little snapshots of James and Lily being cute and sassy together. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ground rules,” Lily said sternly, conjuring a quill, some ink and a scrap of parchment. She dropped the tip of her quill to parchment and ticked off a sharp <em>1</em>. “Your dorm must be cleared of <em>all</em> leftover food.”</p><p>James scowled and glanced around his room. There were, indeed, plates and cups of leftover food, things the House Elves had been told were not their responsibility and so had long been forgotten by the room’s occupants. “That’s so much work. Just close the bed curtains, you won’t have to see any of it.”</p><p>“James, if your dorm is the only place in this castle we can snog with some semblance of privacy, I’m <em>not</em> doing it when your room <em>smells</em> like a bunch teenage boys.”</p><p>“Lily. You <em>do</em> realize that we <em>are</em> a bunch of teenage boys, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lily said, and eyed the yellowed sock lying discarded next to a half eaten apple beside Peter’s bed. “But have some <em>standards</em>. You’re seventeen, for Merlin’s sake.”</p><p>“What, like <em>your</em> room smells like a flower field, all sunshine and butterflies?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>!” And then, even more incredulous, “you’re a wizard! Just vanish it all!” </p><p>“Well. Fine.” James crossed his arms, a bit petulant but mostly pouty, and Lily fought back a smile. “But we’re not getting rid of our dungbomb collection. Non-negotiable, Evans.” They were, after all, a classic in the Marauder’s repertoire of pranks.</p><p>“<em>Christ</em>, Potter, you’re actually five years old.” Lily rubbed her forehead, but did laugh now. It made her face soft and bright, and James soaked it in. “Fine, but rule number two— you have to get rid of the rock cake.”</p><p>That struck down his dopey, happy stare. “<em>Lily</em>, Peter would be devastated, he’s been holding onto that since second year.”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes, cutting right through James’ impassioned plea. “Yes! Exactly— and it hasn’t rotted!” And then she shivered with as much passion as James felt and he finally conceded that yes, she did have a point; he’d been deeply suspicious of the rock cake since fifth year…</p><p>“Yeah, fine, I’ll talk to the lads,” James agreed, a bit grumpy at the prospect, and at being told to stop being a slob in general.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look like that,” Lily finally took pity on him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>James brightened instantly, and tugged her against him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders; she <em>did</em> smell like a sunny flower field. Lily adjusted her body so that her feet went up onto the bed; she was just laying her head onto his lap when he shot up and swung her around by her legs.</p><p>“Okay, rule three,” he said to Lily’s startled outrage. “No feet on my pillow, c’mon Evans, have some standards.”</p><p>He climbed back onto the bed with her, nuzzling into that soft spot where her neck met her shoulder, feeling the vibrations of her laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In These Hallowed Halls of Academia...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James never really paid attention in History of Magic; it was too dull, listening to Binns drone on in that stuffy classroom of his. Honestly, the textbooks were more exciting than lecture because at least then he could narrate them in any silly or dramatic voice he wanted. <b><br/></b></p><p>Instead, he did exactly three things: nap; plot with Sirius; or pine after Lily. (Sometimes he’d scribble down a note or two of worth that more often than not served as prank inspiration rather than its intended academic purpose.)</p><p>Lily, meanwhile, did four things: nap; gossip with MacDonald; take jumbled, half-hearted notes; or glare at James for staring.</p><p>Now, she sat with him, and she didn’t have to crane her neck around to glare and most times, he couldn’t believe his pining-from-afar days were over. If he wanted, he could even reach out and touch her hand. </p><p>He did. She was warm, and soft, and dirt was still caked under her nails from Herbology; she stilled, her quill falling to the side, it’s feathered tip brushing onto her lazy notes, smudging the ink.</p><p>“What,” she whispered.</p><p>James pouted. “M'bored.” He wound a finger around one of hers.</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes and threaded their hands together completely. “So bug Sirius, surely there’s some other use for dungbombs you haven’t figured out yet.”</p><p>“He’s napping.” It was true, and his soft snores did nothing to relieve the drowsy ambiance of the classroom. “Beauty sleep. And Moony is <em>over there.”</em></p><p>“Prongs, I’m two seats away, it’s hardly <em>the continent,”</em> came Remus’ flat retort.</p><p>“So far away,” James sighed dramatically, leaning his head into Lily’s shoulder now. “You’re my only hope for entertainment.”</p><p>There was a time when Lily Evans scoffed at James’ antics— she still did, but mostly for show, to be dramatic right back at him. Their little game. So yes, Lily sighed with great inconvenience but now she had a little grin edging along her mouth, and her notes were already shoved away. </p><p>“Merlin and Morgana,” Mary groaned from the other side of Lily, “<em>please</em> don’t start snogging in the <em>middle of class</em>.”</p><p>James grinned devilishly; they could get away with that, with Binns. Lily dashed that line of thought when she pushed over a scrap of parchment over to James, a little grid drawn onto it with sharp slashes of ink.</p><p>“Tic-tac-toe, James,” Lily said, and claimed the O for herself. </p><p>James circled an arm around Lily’s shoulders and pulled himself up close. “Can’t we just—”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Remus and MacDonald said together. </p><p>“Buck up, Potter,” Lily laughed softly when James scowled. “It’s only thirty minutes ‘til break.”</p><p>Lily won the first game, and the next, and then James for the next two. At some point, their games fell way to doodles— little broomsticks with crudely drawn stick figures, one with long flowing hair and the other with broad shoulders and arms.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be <em>me</em>,” Lily squinted at the figure with long, flowing hair.</p><p>“‘Course,” James scratched a setting sun off to the side.</p><p>Lily snorted, and knocked his hand out of the way, adding a little bird that— with a flick of her wand— shit ink on Stick-James. </p><p>“Oi!” James flicked his wand, and Stick-Lily’s hair bunched up into a horrific looking nest.</p><p>“Aw,” Lily said fondly, as their Stick-Selves threw rude gestures at each other, “they’re lovely together, aren’t they?”</p><p>The thirty minutes passed quickly, the two of them doodling nonsense on the parchment, their heads bowed close together, completely oblivious to Binns’ lecture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What's Mine is Yours, Friends Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Budge up, Evans,” Sirius flopped onto the couch, squeezing himself in the small amount of space between Lily and James and fluffing out his newspaper. “It’s my time with him.”<b><br/></b></p><p>Lily scowled, and pushed him straight off the couch. “No way, you had him last night. It’s my time.”</p><p>“Oi,” James said, setting down his copy of <em>Transfiguration Today</em> and staring unimpressed at both of them. “I’m not a child, this isn’t a custody battle.” Except their irritated glares told him it was. “Merlin, this is— you have to <em>share</em> or I’ll dump you both for Moony and Wormtail.” </p><p>James scooted down the couch, pressing up against Lily, and pat the space on his other side; Sirius jumped up onto it like the big, dumb dog that he was. He made a point to straighten his newspaper, glaring at Lily all the while— she stuck her tongue out at him and simply turned a page in her book.</p><p>It was a comfortable, cozy scene, the three friends settled on the couch together, their momentary annoyance fading into simply enjoying each other’s company. They’d finished their essays a bit ago and so, that burden off their shoulders, they could finally relax around the cheery fire. </p><p>James finished the article he was reading and leaned his head on Lily’s shoulder, sneaking a peek at her book. “Get to the spicy bits yet?”</p><p>“Why, looking for inspiration?”</p><p>“Well what do <em>you</em> read them for?”</p><p>“Because the chances of finding satisfying emotional catharsis with <em>you lot</em> is slim to none.”</p><p>“Shoulda been there the summer after fifth year,” Sirius interjected, not even looking up as he scribbled an answer into his crossword. “Prongsie <em>cried</em>.”</p><p>“So did you!” James yelped and then pressed his face against Lily’s neck and pawed at her hands obnoxiously. “<em>Lily</em>— Padfoot is bullying me for having <em>feelings</em>.” Sirius kicked at his thigh.</p><p>“Poor dear,” Lily swatted his hands away but still gave him an indulgent pat on the head. She turned another page. </p><p>“Hey, Evans,” Sirius squinted at his crossword. “What’s that Muggle thing with the numbers and buttons called?”</p><p>Lily looked up from her book and stared out into the Common Room, her brows scrunched together in adorable confusion. “Er. A <em>calculator</em>, you mean?”</p><p>“Cheers.”</p><p>She scowled. “What’s the point of taking Muggle Studies if you keep asking <em>me</em> all this stuff?”</p><p>“Evans, did you or did you not ask me to explain how airplanes work.”</p><p>“<em>No one</em> in primary school studies that!”</p><p>“Hey, Prongs, remember that motorbike we saw in your village?”</p><p>James grinned, already knowing where Sirius was going with this; they’d been on the outskirts of this conversation, ever since that fateful day the motorbike rumbled into Sirius’ line of sight. Sirius’ pining for one of his own rivaled James’ years long pining for Lily. </p><p>Lily, however, also knew of Sirius’ intense want, having been subjected to it almost daily since the start of term. “You’d be mad trying to make one fly.”</p><p>“It’d be brilliant,” Sirius said wistfully, laying down his crossword and starting dreamily out into the Common Room. “Prongs will help me, won’t you?”</p><p>“No,” Lily said, the same time James answered with an emphatic, “hell yes.”</p><p>Lily shook her head, “both mad, I swear…” But she glanced down at James, and she pressed her lips together in fond amusement. He grinned at her, until her cheeks tinted pink, and she returned to her book. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Big, Dumb Jock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James woke, warm and aching, to the bright white of the hospital wing and not a single memory of how he landed in it. He groaned, and tried to shift in bed, the stiff cotton sheets still neat around his lower half, and found his hand in another’s.</p><p>“Oh,” Lily blinked, wide eyed and worried, and then she softened and gave him a small smile. “You’re awake. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like a thousand bludgers ran me over.” He realized, as he said it, that it was true— except it was two well aimed bludgers. Merlin, he hurt, all over, but he was distracted from it by Lily squeezing his hand. </p><p>“Yeah.” She tilted her head down, frowning at him in bed, like she could see the bruises that no doubt bloomed all over him. “But don’t worry— Gryffindor got two penalty shots and Kitty caught the snitch after. You still won. The boys are down at the village getting supplies for the party.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” James said, and reached a finger over to hook under Lily’s chin, and noted how her makeup seemed smudged around her eyes. “Were you worried?”</p><p>“No,” Lily said, frowning again when her voice caught on the word. James rubbed his thumb over her cheek; she leaned into his touch. “It’s not like this is the first time you’ve been hurt, and Madame Pomfrey can mend anything.”</p><p>“You were worried.”</p><p>“Only because you fell from a hundred feet! And you didn’t move! You’ve been asleep for hours…”</p><p>“You’ve been here the entire time?” The thought cheered him a bit.</p><p>Lily bent so that she folded her arms onto the edge of the bed and dropped her head into it. She stared up at him through her lashes, her eyes big and glassy, and adorable, and <em>Merlin</em>, it tugged at his heart to see her upset over him. </p><p>“Hey,” he turned onto his side, doing his best best not to wince as he did. Lily unfolded her arms, and they wound their forearms together. “I’m okay. It’s alright, Lily.”</p><p>“Why’ve I got to date a big, dumb jock who gets thrown off his broom,” Lily grumbled, her fingers stroking his arms.</p><p>“Because then you’d be stuck with a sensible, boring wizard,” James said softly, “Emphasis on <em>boring</em>.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t worry a day in my life.” She sniffed. </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” James flicked a finger on the tip of her nose. </p><p>Lily smiled softly again. She raised a hand and caressed the side of his face; James leaned into it, kissing her fingertips when they ventured close to his lips. Outside the castle, the setting sun shot a red-gold beam of light through the windows and caught on her hair, making her glow. </p><p>“Glad you’re here,” he murmured.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, and then finally climbed into bed beside him, careful not to jostle him too much. </p><p>Pomfrey might bustle over at any moment and shout at them but honestly, James thought when Lily pressed a kiss into the side of his neck, who fucking cared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Disappearing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lily did this thing sometimes where, the second class ended, she’d be gone, lost in the crowd of students flooding the corridors. Gone before any of her friends noticed and could follow…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James noticed; call it a by-product of years of pining, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>but notice her throughout the years, even when he wasn’t trying to. She was just magnetic like that, and now that they were dating…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he noticed her. He noticed how her leg bounced when she got anxious, how she bowed her head close to her notes and let her hair curtain around her face. He noticed how she bit her lip; the crease in her brow, and the way she grew silent even though her smiles…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety wasn’t the problem today though; she’d come to Potions early, at the request of Professor Slughorn and whatever they’d talked about left her with thunder painted across her face, and there it stayed all through class. When it ended, she was gone. Before any of them noticed— but James noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her in the fourth floor cupboard, that forgotten, disgusting room that had somehow become a hiding spot from the rest of the school. Lily pushed aside buckets and fallen brooms with aggression, more than deserved, probably. Warmth swelled in him at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James made his presence known by knocking on the door frame before he entered, and she whirled, immediately wilting sheepishly upon seeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love,” he said, going to her, reaching for her hand. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed a thumb across her wrist, the back of her hand, the skin so soft. Lily sighed through her nose, long and weary; she turned her wrist so that her palm met his, and she grabbed hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slughorn,” she said, a hard edge to her voice. She sighed again and took her hand away, sinking onto an overturned bucket. Running her hands through her hair, pulling at the ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James claimed his own bucket, right next to hers so that their knees touched; he propped his hands on them, on offer if she needed. “What’d he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily huffed out more air that disturbed her fringe; it settled on her forehead in puffed up tuffs. James’ lips twitched into a smile, and he quietly fixed them for her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted me to tutor lower years. Only, he told </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snape </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. So Snivellus </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snape has been tutoring the firsties for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> now and Slughorn is </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>upset</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I haven’t been. But he hasn’t said anything— </span>
  <em>
    <span>this whole time!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Only today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James could only reply with, “what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily threw her hands up emphatically. “That’s what I said! Got ten points knocked off but— if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so upset </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me, why’d he keep quiet this entire time? He swears up and down he told me, but I would have remembered! I’m starting to think he only told Snape, expecting him to tell me in return. I swear, if Slughorn </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinks we’re going to be Potions partners again—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on she ranted, passionate anger rising by the second, and James listened and nodded, all the while becoming increasingly outraged on her behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— And now Slughorn is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitant</span>
  </em>
  <span> about writing me a recommendation letter for that apprenticeship in Cornwall, says if I can’t be reliable…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a crusty old toad wanker,” James said with conviction, when Lily trailed off, looking stricken as she bowed her head and folded her hands in her lap. That warmth in him twisted, sympathetic to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James leaned forward and slipped his hands into her clasped ones, his forehead a light touch against hers; he kissed a spot just below her eye, then the corner of her mouth, and then her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get your letter,” he murmured as she leaned into his touch. “Or I’ll write to Dad, just say the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James… I can’t, it wouldn’t be fair, taking advantage of him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d be glad to. Better than sucking up to Slughorn anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just…” Another sigh, so weary, “I’ll have to get back into his good graces. Go to a Slugclub meeting or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pulled away slightly, so she could meet his eyes, disbelief in hers. “You hate those meetings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shrugged, and squeezed her hands. “I hate that he’s doing this to you more… Want me to turn his tea to frogspawn while I’m at it? Make a cauldron blow up in Snape’s face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat in which the silence of the castle rang through the cupboard, and then Lily snorted. “Leave Snape alone, you know better.” She pinched her mouth and looked away, narrowing her eyes. “Slughorn’s tea is fair game, I think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pulled his hands from hers; he rubbed at her shoulders bracingly, as if limbering her for a fight. The movement made her unsteady on her bucket, almost falling off, and she laughed as she held onto him for support. James beamed at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, next Slugclub. We’ll get dolled up for his stuffy meeting and butter him up— ugh, what a terrible image— and while you’re sweet talking him— still a bad image, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>— I’ll provide the evening’s entertainment by switching his pudding with whatever foul thing I can find growing under Pete’s bed. Maybe the rock cake can finally get its moment of glory… I know, I know, you said to throw it out but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole time </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> ranted, the fire in Lily’s eyes tampered down into nothing, until she watched him in open amusement, and she said, laughing again, “it’s a date, Potter.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Related: my boss can step on a Lego<br/>-<a href="https://charmingwillow.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Get 'Em Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometime when James hadn’t been looking— hadn’t been paying attention, more like— dusk had fallen over Hogwarts in indigo and orange ribbons slashing across the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold glinted in James’ eye, just in the corner, and he reached an idle hand out to catch it, watching as the Snitch all but drifted into his waiting palm. So easy. He let it go and wandered his eyes back to the dark pitch stretched out below him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having a good brood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James about jumped out of his skin, and the Snitch got a bit too far; he dove for it, just before it could disappear into the darkening night, and turned wearily to Lily. “Merlin, Evans, warn a bloke before sneaking up on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily hummed, a faint smiling tugging on her lips as she climbed the rest of the stairs into the viewing box. She sat on the bench above him, pulling the cuffs of her jumper over her hands and wrapping her arms ‘round her middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James moved up onto her bench and let her press against him, frowning as he noticed she was already shivering from the brisk spring night. “Should’ve brought a cloak.” But he slipped the Snitch into his pocket and rubbed some warmth into her arms all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect to be out long,” Lily said. “We’re all waiting for you, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James stopped his hands in favor of just holding Lily, and stared glumly out into the pitch again. “I know, I just needed a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle understanding in her voice made him squirm a bit, momentary guilt flashing through him. “Sorry. Fuck— it’s Remus’ birthday and I’m sulking like a great prat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily leaned into him, bumping his shoulder with hers. “It’s okay. We can still have a good night.” And then, softer, with a tap on his tangled mess of hair. “Just have to get out of your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” James sighed, and then let his head fall against Lily’s. “This is— Merlin, I just can’t believe we lost against </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hufflepuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you once say Hufflepuff got it right in the grand scheme of things? Friendship… loyalty…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James scowled. “Well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but— that doesn’t mean they have to beat us at Quidditch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still in second for the Cup. There’s still a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deflating, James ran a hand through his hair and glanced away. “I know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pitch was just about completely dark; the other stands were faint outlines now, and he couldn’t see the bunting or House flags but heard them flapping about in the wind, like echoes of the clamorous cheering from this morning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would’ve been nice to have a perfect record,” he muttered, and then bowed his head ruefully. “Last year and all, you know? Just… would’ve been nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I make you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, the way Lily looked at him now, bright eyes against the dark, her mouth pulled down in concern for him was enough to chip away the melancholy shadow around his heart. That she’d ventured into the near freezing March night, and climbed up into this viewing box with him. All to hold his hand— that was enough, and he felt a different, deeper sort of warmth from her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he let out a long suffering sigh and batted his eyes at her. “Steal a Time-Turner for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily snorted, and gave him a shove. “How about I let Sirius get you drunk instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James laughed and stood, holding a hand out to help Lily up. “Deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her responding smile wobbled a bit from the cold and she clung tight to his waist. “Can we please go back to the warm castle now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” James smirked down at her, feeling quite cheered by her arms around him and how she nuzzled her chilled face into the crook of his neck. “This is kinda nice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, nope.” Lily pulled away from him, and the warmth from her body vanished. “I’m not about to freeze to make you feel manly, Potter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bye.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” James laughed, chasing after her, finding her hand in the dark.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sing Me Awake...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Sing me awake with a song about pirates<br/>And I will try to harmonize<br/>And sip the sunlight from your eyes...</em><br/>-The Amazing Devil, Not Yet / Love Run (Reprise)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gentle humming, quiet and intimately soft, coaxed James to wakefulness but he wasn’t happy about it. He stirred with a slight groan, and rolled to his side, the bed sheets twisting around his legs and torso, face burying itself into something soft, solid, and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Lily said above him, bringing a hand down to brush his hair from his eyes. And then she started humming again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James didn’t say anything. He didn’t even open his eyes. He just let out a little murmur and wedged himself into Lily’s thigh, his arm coming up to wrap ‘round her waist. His hand knocked into something hard, his knuckles carrying slight pain as he burrowed it under the pillow on Lily’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sighed, inconvenienced, but she lifted her book to accommodate him; James imagined her rolling her eyes as she did. She sounded constricted, “James. You’re dead weight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he shifted, easing up and relaxing into the mattress, just lying there for a bit longer and listening to Lily intermittently hum and turn the pages of her book. He was warm from her, and from the night’s sleep, and utterly content as consciousness meandered forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally did decide to face the morning, he opened his eyes to soft, pale sunlight drifting through an opening in his bed curtains and Lily, tangled hair pulled in a loose plait that fell over her shoulder. James reached a hand up to play with the ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty,” he husked, and cleared his sleep choked throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily snorted. “And you’re cute when you can’t see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah. She did look a bit fuzzy in the details; he was sure she frowned at the thought of her current state, and she looked a bit pink in the face, but couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> see the adorable way her nose wrinkled. He rolled over, groping around his bedside table for his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” James said, when he slipped them back on and Lily came into focus. “Nope. Still just as pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily deflected by looking down at her book again and fighting off a smile. James watched her, thinking he could do this every morning, easy— and then the idea just bloomed from there, taking root in his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Hogwarts…” James propped himself up on his elbow and traced a line down her arm, tickling the little hairs there. He stopped at her hand, and threaded their fingers. “Will you live with your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked up from her book and stared thoughtfully into the depths of the curtains. “I suppose… if I don’t find a job, that is. Otherwise I think the plan is to get a flat with the girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ stomach sort of dropped. Just a bit. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Lily set her book carefully at her foot and turned, shifting so that she lay on her side, eye to eye with James. A small smile played at her lips and she searched his face for a moment, reading everything in his eyes perfectly. “Nice as this is, Mum and Dad would kill me if I shacked up with you right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still disappointing, but James understood, he did. He still pouted though, and Lily laughed and then— blew out a huff of hot air that fogged up his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, betrayal!” He rolled away, untangling himself from her and wiped off the lenses with a bunched up bit of red sheet. “Betrayal of the highest order!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily caught him by the hand before he could flee but couldn’t do much else, laughing as hard as she was. Bright, clear and completely proud of herself. “I’m sorry— it’s just, ah— you’re also cute when you’re dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lily was— she was like a summer’s day; her broad smile, the mirth dancing in her eyes, bathed in golden sunlight. Radiating warmth that only he could feel, deep in his stomach, flaring up to his heart whenever he looked at her— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James leaned forward so that he could brush his lips against hers, his hand ghosting across her cheek, down to her jaw, and into her hair. Lily sighed into the kiss and pulled him closer to her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. speak up, dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Forks and knives clanked together over the general din of conversation that was a Hogwarts dinner. James sat alone with Lily, his other friends either in detention or at club. As he sat, Lily noticed the general air of doom and grumpiness over him and frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snape came in limping,” she said, matter of fact as she swept her green eyes over him in one single look of assessment and concluded, “he cursed you, didn't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James just stabbed at his roast and ate, glowering up at the the stars twinkling along the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the ones who’d jumped him outside the Quidditch pitch and not that greasy little fuckwad—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine,” Lily said as she gently took his wrist and turned him toward her. He stubbornly stayed rooted in place but when her grip tightened, he obliged with a sigh, dropping his fork and swinging a leg over to straddle the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James tried his best to maintain an inconvenienced scowl but it was rather hard when Lily took one look at it and let out a snorting giggle. Unimpressed with himself, and his girlfriend for even pretending to fall for it, he let out a silent huff at the ceiling and tried to go back to his dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wait,” she laughed, pulling at his wrist again, and then ran a hand through his hair, moving it this way and that. “Head seems fine, no bigger than usual.” He tossed her a flat look that she deftly ignored as she lifted one arm, then another, looking, turning him. “He didn’t curse off anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shook his head, though he was mildly horrified for a few seconds at the thought and thanked every founding member of Hogwarts </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Merlin the slimy git hadn’t been that imaginative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t solve the mystery for Lily and she tried again after a sip of pumpkin juice. “Oh!” She set down her goblet hard on the table; a bit of her juice splashed into a small puddle on the ancient wood table. “Did he do that foggy eyes curse again? Couldn’t see during practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, James shook his head and demonstrated his fine eyesight by tucking back the lock of hair that’d been falling into her face for the better part of five minutes now. She smiled when his thumb brushed along her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then you’re hiding something,” Lily said after a moment, when James finally went back to his food. Without warning, she reached out and lifted up his shirt for a look. He jerked back and glared and was met with an eye roll. “Don’t get snippy with me. I don’t know why you won’t tell me what he did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James snapped his fingers and stared at her pointedly, waiting; she tilted her head in consideration and her eyes went big and round and a smirk crept at the edges of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He cursed your voice away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James' silent grumble was both the most dramatic yet and confirmation for Lily. Forlorn, he ripped a dinner roll in half and chewed whilst against glaring at the ceiling above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, poor Jamie,” Lily cooed with a giggle, stroking at his hair with rough sympathy. “Though this may be a blessing for Hogwarts: James Potter, silenced at last. Someone should alert McGonagall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James threw the other half of his roll at her; it bounced off her forehead and landed in her pumpkin juice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Revenge,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tried to communicate with his smug smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pushed aside her goblet and straddled the bench to face him. “Let me guess, you don’t know the countercurse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his sideways look said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she conceded, “does it work nonverbally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grand gesture James gave at himself answered this and brought out another laugh from Lily as she reached for her bag. “Obviously not. I don’t know why you didn’t ask for help earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily easily batted away the other bit of roll that came flying at her and brought out a bit of parchment and a quill but, curiously, she stared into the depths of her bag for a moment. Biting her lip, she looked back up at James; he straightened, noting how she didn’t quite meet his eye now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you write the countercurse,” she said slowly, staring quite firmly at his shoulder. “I should tell you— I got a letter from home about Christmas and, well, long story short— you’re joining us for dinner and Vernon will be there and nowyoucan’tsayno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily finished her rapid confession with a beaming smile but James’ face had fallen; </span>
  <em>
    <span>extortion, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he tried to say via gaping mouth and shaking head. Lily shrugged as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, can’t be helped</span>
  </em>
  <span>; she still smiled, though somewhat manically now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You hate me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>James mouthed in conclusion as dread settled over him; Christmas was mere weeks away and now he was facing meeting Vile Vernon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily dropped her manic smile, her whole face softening with a quiet little laugh. “Oh, obviously I don’t.” She slid the parchment and quill over to him, taking his hand as she did, and leaned in to place a small kiss against his cheek. “You know I don’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>